


So wrong yet so right

by rosexxcollins



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HIMYM - Freeform, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Lemon, One Shot, Robin and barney were endgame, Smut, Ted Mosby - Freeform, barney stinson - Freeform, i don’t know what i’m doing, lily aldrin - Freeform, marshall eriksen - Freeform, robin scherbatsky - Freeform, swarkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Robin knows that her and Barney aren’t right for each other. Yet she can’t help but long for him. She knows it’s wrong, but whenever she simply looks at him she feels like she is going to burst.So what happens when the timing is somehow perfect, and Robin decides to strike?





	So wrong yet so right

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible at smut so I apologize :’)

Robin can’t stop staring at Barney as she sits on the booth in Maclaren’s with her friends; all unaware of the situation. She feels her stomach stir as she sees Barney quickly glance at her, then return to talk with their friends.

She is going absolutely nuts. It started only three or four weeks ago, when she realized that she still feels something for Barney, even though they dated before and broke up. She knows its wrong. She can feel it in her bones when they share secret glances at each other when no one is looking. She can hear her subconsciousness scream at her to stop whatever this is immediately before it gets out of hand. She is aware that this isn’t right. But she can’t help it. Both her and Barney act like nothing is different, but the tension is thick and it’s  _there._

She’s surprised that neither Ted, Marshall and Lily haven’t noticed it. It’s not exactly hard to spot. There is something between her and Barney, and Robin is sure that he knows it too. Whatever you’d call it; love, chemistry, connection or lust. Something is pulling her and Barney together and it’s not good.

And it scares her.

Her breath hitches when she notices Barney staring at her, his eyes baring a hidden emotion she can’t make out. She feels her cheeks getting warm, and decides to look away. Maybe he will stop if she just looks away, if she looks at anything but _him._

When looks back at him, his eyes on her, as if he’s staring right into her soul.

This is no good, but how to stop it? If something were to happen between them again, Robin is scared to think how it would end. Or would it end? She’s sure it would, because they are _wrong for each other_. That is what she tells herself every night in her bed when she catches herself thinking of him, thinking about how good it felt when he touched her for the first time.

How good it felt when he slid his fingers in her, making her scream like she never did before.

Making her come like she never did before.

Robin is snapped away from her thoughts when Lily snaps her fingers in front of Robin’s face, pulling her back into reality. She decides then that she maybe hates reality. The reality where Barney occasionally gives her looks that makes wetness gush between her thighs isn’t a reality Robin prefers to live in.

”Robin, are you okay? What were you thinking about?” Lily asks her, giving her a judgmental look that makes Robin squirm in her seat.

She then shrugs and smiles and nervously squeezes her thighs together.

_No one must know._

“Nothing. I’m absolutely fine.” She says reassuringly, hoping that Lily would leave her alone. 

Come to think of it, being alone sounds amazing to Robin at that moment. Clearing her thoughts would make her feel better, at least.

It would also give her an excuse to run away from Barney and maybe a change to deal with her problem _down there._

”I’m just tried. I should probably go to bed. You guys have fun.” She tells them as she gets up, sneaking a glance at Barney once more, as if calling to him. He says nothing. He just stares at her like it’s the only thing he’s good at.

It’s really starting to get on Robin’s nerves. That son of a bitch hasn’t said anything to her all night, as if he knows something.

Everyone tells her good night, then goes back to talking about whatever they were talking about. 

Robin heads to the apartment her and Ted share, and opens the door, closing it loudly after her. She is going insane. She hates herself for feeling what she’s feeling. This is _Barney_ for god’s sake. The guy who she isn’t supposed to feel anything towards.

The guy who she tried to be with once, but failed miserably. It didn’t work, and it never will. They’re just not compatible. They’re not right for each other, and it’s about time Robin gets that through her thick skull before _she gets herself hurt._

Robin slumps on the couch and groans, rubbing her temple in frustration. She hates Barney so much right now. That blonde bastard is driving her insane as if she’s a 14 year old girl crushing on an overrated celebrity, and it’s only getting more embarrassing.

She jumps when she hears the door open. She looks up to see who it is. 

It’s Barney.

”Barney? What are you doing here?” She asks him.

She’s confused now, because there is no logical or sensible reason on why Barney is here. They haven’t been fully alone in a room since they broke up, and she isn’t sure why he’s starting now.

“I just wanted to check up on you. You were acting a little strange. You’re not sick or anything, are you?” He grins and Robin can’t help but let out a small laugh, despite, well  _everything_.

“No no, I’m fine. I told you, I’m just a little bit tired. I should probably get some sleep.” 

Barney walks up to her and sits next to her on the couch. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest and she feels like she’s going to faint. She knows it’s a stupid thing to do. He’s just sitting next to her. Yet Robin can’t help but feeling a little panicked.

”You look off. What’s the deal Scherbatsky? Is there something on your mind? Because you look pooped.” He smirks and Robin nudges him with her elbow, grinning at him. 

“Oh shut up. There’s just been a lot on my mind recently.” She murmurs.

Barney leans back on the couch, never taking his eyes off of her. God, she is going to rip those beautiful blue eyes off his face one day.

She feels him moving to get more comfortable, and shudders when his knee touches her leg.

”Why don’t you tell me about it? You might feel better letting it out.” He suggests.

Robin thinks for a short moment; how can this do her any good? Telling _him,_ especially; the man behind all of her troubles. Yet the simple idea of letting her thoughts and feelings out and just venting sounds amazing.

She sighs and begins to speak, “There’s this guy. And I seem to like him, but there is a problem.”

Barney cocks his eyebrow at her. “Oh? And what’s the problem?”

”See, we were together before but it didn’t work out. Like, at all. But now out of nowhere, all these feelings came back to me and I just can’t stop thinking about him. I know that it’s wrong because it will never work out. Yet it _feels_ right somehow...” she trails off. She can feel herself getting hot and she wonders if Barney somehow picked it up. Does he know she’s talking about him?

”You said you liked him, right?” He asks and Robin nods. 

“Well, if you want to be with him, why don’t you? I say screw the right and wrong. Do what you _feel_ is right. Not what you think.” He says.

”There is another problem. I don’t know if he feels the same.” She murmurs. She almost gasps when she feels Barney’s hand on her shoulder. His body is now fully turned to her, and he’s looking at her fully now. 

“If he doesn’t feel the same, he’s obviously missing out. Or he’s just really dumb. How can he not feel the same? Robin, you’re amazing. You’re smart, funny and beautiful. What is there not to like?”

Robin feels tears building up at the corner of her eyes and she is silently screaming at herself for feeling so vulnerable. But she can’t help it. She just wants to kiss Barney. She wants to tell him that she is talking about him, and how she wishes he would hold her in his arms because she feels so lonely when he’s not around.

Instead, Robin let’s the tears silently slide down her cheeks and smiles at him. “Thank you Barney.” She whispers and she wonders if he even heard her. 

Barney cups her cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb. “Robin, why are you crying?” 

Robin doesn’t answer and instead buries her face in the crook of his neck. She feels Barney stiffen at the sudden movement, but he relaxes and wraps his arms around her.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just silent and holding each other, like _friends_ do. Or at least she tries convincing herself so.

She pulls away, yet her face is only a few inches away from Barney’s. She can feel his hot breath on her face as he slowly leans in. 

“Barney, this is wrong. We shouldn’t.” She whispers.

”Yes, yes it is. But it feels right.” He whispers back in a way that defends his theory from before, and Robin feels herself snap.

She cups his face and crashes her lips onto his. Barney responds immediately, his lips moving against hers in perfect sync.

He licks her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth, and she obeys, and he slides his tongue in her mouth.

Robin once again pulls away after a while, trying to catch her breath. 

She feels content as she takes him in, getting lost in his eyes. She cannot decide wether she loves those eyes or not. 

But then Barney kisses her again and she feels his hands on the buttons of her shirt, slowly undoing it. 

Red alarms begins to go off in Robin’s head but she ignores them and let’s his hands touch and explore her. This was what she had been fantasizing about all this time, after all. 

Barney reaches the final button of her shirt and slides it off her shoulders. He attacks her neck and she lets out a stifled moan as she feels his slick tongue on her neck. He plants soft and feather like kisses on her soft flesh, causing her to let out a soft whimper, making his grip on her tighten.

”Barney, bedroom.” She manages to whisper, and Barney pulls away. He picks her up and carries her to her bedroom, and places her on the bed.

Robin’s eyes light up as she watches Barney unbutton his shirt. She feels herself drool as she stares at his abs. He worked out apparently, because the last time she had seen him like this, he didn’t have that much muscle.

She pulls him on top of her with a groan and kisses him hardly as she makes her way to his pants, unbuttoning it. 

Barney slides them off and throws them somewhere on the ground. She couldn’t care less where.

His hands slowly make their way up to her black bra and she can feel him tugging on them. Robin smirks and unclips it, letting it slide off of her slim shoulders as Barney stares in awe. 

She guides his hands to her breasts and she lets out a high pitched moan when he takes one nipple in his mouth. He flicks it with his tongue and Robin begins to pant. She grips his golden locks and pull on them as he gently bites down on it.

He stops and attacks her mouth again as he unbuttons her jeans. She kicks them off and they land on the pile on the floor.

Robin feels herself flush when Barney smirks at her and makes his way down between her legs. He peppers soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, making her sigh in pleasure. He then blows on her soaked panties, and Robin lets out a desperate wail. 

She needs him and and he knows it.

”Barney, stop teasing or I swear to god I will walk out of here right now.” She pants, and Barney chuckles at her frustration. 

He doesn’t speak, but he bites the hem of her underwear and pulls it down with his teeth.  

Robin gasps when she feels his mouth on her. His clever tongue finds her clit, and he wraps his lips around the bundle of nerves, his tongue lavishing it. Robin whimpers, and digs the her heel into his broad back, making him groan from between her thighs. His tongue laps at her clit, and she feels his finger tracing her sopping entrance.

His fingers slide in with ease, and she arches her back in pure bliss as he curls his fingers inside of her, slowly plunging in and out of her, teasing her. She can feel him smirking.

His fingers begin to thrust in her faster, and soon enough, she cries out his name as she comes, her thighs wrapped around his head and her heels digging into his back so hard that she thinks it might leave a mark.

He crawls up her body to face her, and smirks at her as he watches her desperately trying to catch her breath. 

She glares at him and grabs his head and crashes her lips onto his again. Their hips grind against each other and Robin can very clearly feel his want against her thigh. 

He positions himself, and smoothly thrusts inside of her, and Robin can already feel herself getting close. 

She grips at his biceps as he thrusts in and out all over again, his head falling on her shoulders.

He whispers her name at every thrust, as though it is a prayer, and all she can do is to grip him tighter and pant in his ear as she feels herself ready to explode.

His thrusts begin to get way faster, and then they both scream as they come, holding each other as they try to catch their breath.

Barney rolls off of her and stares at her as she still pants. 

Robin notices his gaze on her and looks at him. 

“Barney. This was wrong. So wrong. Fuck, we shouldn’t have done this.” She blabbers at him. 

He shushes her by grabbing the back of her head and pulling it to him, kissing her again. “Robin. Did this _feel_ wrong to you?” He asks her as he plays with a lock of her hair.

She shakes her head at him and sits up on the bed. “No, it didn’t _feel_ wrong but–“ 

“Then that’s all the evidence you need.” She says as he pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight.

Robin relaxes into him and lays her head on his chest.

”Are we going to tell anyone?” She asks him.

Barney shrugs and looks at her. “If you think if _feels_ right–“

Not giving him a chance to finish, she punches his arm, and Barney let’s out a laugh. “I’m kidding, Scherbatsky.” 

Robin rolls her eyes and grins at him. “Now please Barney, shut up. I actually am tired and want to go to sleep.”


End file.
